Group: The Glatorian
“Might makes right. That is for the mighty mind, the mighty will, the mighty form, and the mighty responsibility of those with the superior power. The strong protect the weak, for it is the weak who can become strong and surpass the strong. Everyone, grow strong together, and make the only force you bring to lands the one that is forged from your unbreakable ideals,” ~Sparan ORIGIN The group came from an alien lineage to the world of Mobius. Time took a toll on their world, their Mobius being destroyed by the conflicting ideals and selfishness of others. In the end, only they remained living. The group fashioned the remains of their planet into a travelling vessel, a massive ship that housed their new country. They travelled to a new planet and saw that it had been in turmoil like their own was one day. Deciding that they could not let another world fall, the group invaded, overthrowing those they deemed as oppressors and freeing those they considered oppressed. They were praised, and sanctioned as the new rulers, but the group refused. They were not these people, and they did not want to be the oppressors like the ones before. Soon, war broke out. The entire planet was in despair, and so the group once again acted, but lost many of their own in the process. The people once again praised them, and so, now that they too needed aid, agreed to be the rulers of this alien planet. Generations had passed, and they were known as “The Glatorian” named after their brutality and strength, their gladiator-style warriors that settled every battle in an arena of their making, praising all victories for either side. They were a people of honor and pride. However, what is helpful to one planet, one people, is not always the same for all. The Glatorian had advanced their alien world and were sending out exploration to others. They found many civilizations, and found a great deal of them to be warring, and sometimes even worse, attempted to invade their alien world. The Glatorian were far more than prepared, however, and once they neutralized the threats, they decided that it would be their duty to bring a universal peace under their rule. Generations continued to pass and ten planets were now Glatorian, a mixture of alien and the alien-mobian that were the Glatorian. They showed no discrimination, but cultures began to fade, and differences in ruling were not allowed. Still, there was peace, at least in appearance. The Glatorian knew of the multiverse, and knew that every zone had war, wars that ended life. As they were their adoptive homeworlds, the Glatorian began sending sects, chapters, to bring order to the mobian worlds. What they didn’t expect, however, was the level of resistance these worlds possessed. Some of these zones of Mobius were prepared enough to resist, causing destructive battles. This forced the Glatorians to discover a new strategy. They would wager each world, and decide upon its strength. If it could survive, they would not take it, but if it “required their help” they would assimilate it. DIRECTIVE The directive of the Glatorian is to bring peace to the known Multiverse, creating order to all forms of life under their rule. HIERARCHY The Glatorian have six levels of ranks. · The First Rank is to officers, regular officers, who act as the militia for any and all missions. · The Second Rank belongs to what are called “Sparks”, specially trained officers that can be subject to enhancements, created specifically to counter any supernatural threats by specifically altering their biology and/or armory. · The Third Rank belongs to Commanders, members who oversee various groups of a chapter. · The Fourth Rank is held by Sem-Commanders. These are responsible for the overseeing and investigation of worlds and people, informants to the higher officers. · The Fifth Rank belongs to High Commanders who command entire chapters. Each zone’s planet has a Chapter specified to it. Currently the most popular Chapter does have to do with the mobian zones, the Chapter leader being a fox named “Sparan”. · The Sixth Rank belongs to the Over-Council which is composed of every Chapter leader, with the highest officer being the Over-Council-Member himself, the main leader of the Glatorian. LEADERSHIP The Over-Member is the highest leader of the Glatorian. Sparan is the current High Commander of the Mobius Chapter. REACH On their home zone, the Glatorian have control of 15 worlds. They continue developing relations and rule over various others on other zones, and control 2 Mobiuses of other zones. They have various relations with Mobius zones they do not own, such as Mobocan. ALLIANCES The Glatorian have alliances not under their control with three different Mobiuses, one of which being Mobocan where they set up arenas, and are allowed to recruit people to their over-country. They are also allied with a company of Mobocan known as “Melcro Industries”. ENDGAME The endgame of the Glatorian is to simply create peace across the multiverse. They believe they have the best power and ideology and wish to spread it throughout. This will include the complete assimilation of the Zone Police Corps at some point.